Infected
by Lady Simantha
Summary: The infected is a peculiar existence. The beat of a butterfly's wing is not seen as significant until it causes a storm. This is the story of that flight.
1. One shot

Title: Infected

Fandom: Noblesse

Genre: Horror/Humour (You need to have read past the first season for most jokes)

POV: Omniscient with Private thoughts in italics

Why write this? Its just what happened in Noblesse with a focus on the infected.

I did it because no matter how much I dislike the infected he is instrumental to the plot of early Noblesse and as such permits later Noblesse. This is just written as an acknowledgement of his contribution. Elaborated on at bottom.

* * *

Three sets of footsteps echoed along the hallway of the new apartment building. The people in that very hallway were the only creatures in the entire building. The bearded human who was leading the others showed clear signs of tension. He flinched at the least sign of change, a louder echo, a whisper from the two behind even the reflection when they walked past the metal elevator doors.

Behind him walked a pair of comrades, two once humans. The larger one had been enhanced with traits of those known as vampires, the Nobles. The other carried within him a werewolf heart. They moved with the easy alertness of those who had experienced hell; where the flattering of attention could mean your death.

The shorter one, the wolf, looked up at his comrade a smirk upon his scard lips. An easy job, their eyes conveyed. This simple movement made the human in front shudder, making it clear he had not felt save enough to keep his back turned to them. He hurriedly turned in the direction they were headed as amusement appeared on the faces of those behind him.

The door to the small groups' destination appeared ahead. The human increased his pace to reach it sooner. _The sooner this is done the faster I will be safer_. He opened the door and the scent of relief that rolled off him turned quickly to fear as he beheld their destination.

Panicked he turned to explain, make excuses, to the pair that had followed him into the apartment. They were not pleased with the delay. The bulky vampire made a query of his skinny wolf partner and received an affirmative reply. Then the only full human in the room was doomed.

Faster than the human eye could follow the vampire appeared behind his pray. He lifted the human with one arm, eyes glowing crimson, as the human pleaded for his life. _Spare me_. Bitting into the man's neck the vampire shuffled through his mind as he drained him of blood. Just like that the vampire created an infection and a mind link.

Dropping the body (now infected) to the side the vampire spoke with the wolf. A few unhappy looks later with nothing more to say the wolf moved to leave. The vampire joined him and they left the room together. The infected remained collapsed on the floor.

.

Twenty hours later,

The infected regained conciseness his movements unnatural, jerky, as if the body was not his own. It was dark outside. Infected grabbed a cap, his own, it had fallen of when he rushed to the door of false salvation. _I will never be free of them_. Slowly, with his movements getting smother as time passed, the infected made his way on to the streets. He was hungry, he must be a vampire now and everyone knows what vampires eat.

.

Hunting,

Sights and sounds of places that were once familiar now over whelmed the infected. He ended up huddling against the wall of a building on an unpopular road. Not far from a trash disposal site, where there was less light to pain him.

A girl came along in a school uniform with shoulder length brown hair. She saw the infected, hunched back, shaking and called out in concern. He made no reply and she approached him.

When she was close enough he turned around and grabbed her, fangs at the ready. Predictably the girl screamed and struggled to get away. He dragged her toward the dumpster, the resistance of no effect. Her heart beat overpowering the sounds of distant car horns.

As the infected prepared to eat her, a foot slammed into him.

The foot belonged to a boy in the male form of the same uniform, much messier, and short red hair. The infected was sent flying into the rubbish disposal area. He remained dazed for awhile as the boy spoke to the girl with concern and familiarity. Two more males in the same uniform arrived as the girl shivered. A short boy with glasses, who set down the bag he carried, and The Noblesse.

Not all this information was known to those who were watching from the shadows.

The infected recovered and stood from his landing place, to the voiced shock and fear of the children. The redhead picked up a full trash can and threw it at the infected. This time when he recovered they had all run off. The two in the shadows revealed themselves amused but not pleased with the display. At their request the infected tipped the bag that had been forgotten over, spilling the contents, some books, on the ground.

The lack of ID left the pair uninterested; they left everything to the infected. He hid the lot underground, recent experience had proved he could not stand bright light. He hunted down simpler pray, no pesky red heads, safe now from death; he returned to the sewers.

.

Sewers,

There was nothing to do down there but read the books and stew on the hated red head. _I must kill him_. The walls dripped with condensation, the smell poor by human standards, the infected noticed none of this.

The sun rose high in the sky as he read, ever so slowly, the books in his possession. Paying no mind to the occasional rat that scurried past. The vampire called for him, the children had been spotted. The two comrades had met them face to face. It's too bright. He was unable to answer their call, incapable of obeying the order.

.

After night fall,

Pleased with what he had discovered throughout the day, the infected dragged himself up the icily cold ladder. Leaving the manhole at last, he posed with a corky sneer hand on hip. _I have a plan_. A sarcastically amused voice reprimanded him, it was the wolf. The pair were expecting him. They had good information; it would help with his plan.

They showed the infected the location of the redheads house and he left the bag on the doorstep. It amused the comrades that he would do something as interesting as give an offering of fear. They left him to hunt elsewhere without offering a word.

.

Sewers again,

The walls were still damp and the sound of dripping echoed in the hollow tunnel. A single book rested on the floor, **I Don't like This**. The infected placed and laughed. _I won't kill you so easily_. The pray was to be his, the comrade pair would not take it from him. He paced and laughed occasionally taking time to read as the day wore on.

.

Night fell,

The infected made his own way to the place where the pray lived in the false comfort of safety. He found the way with ease, anticipating. The pray was not there and he growled with anger. There was a flash of light, a suspecting voice. The infected pounced upon the night guard feeding in savage movements that tore the humans' body in many places. It left blood splattered everywhere.

.

The following evening,

While the infected had spent the day sulking underground the vampire and the wolf did not. They located the girl, the original pray, by the local convenience store. They had taken her unconscious to an abandoned construction site. As night fell they called the infected in. _I want the redhead_. The girl regained consciousness and they claimed all devices of communication, her phone.

The wolf looked through the contacts, no photos, to find the one he wanted. It rang before he could ask the girl which one. Answering the phone the voice that spoke was of the person he wanted. With a casual threatening demand the wolf called out the redhead.

Two children, the redhead and the glasses boy, ran into the hollow room. A glance, the girl was sitting against a pillar unharmed. Eyes focussed on the pair of comrades, the only hostiles that were seen. _I thought it was the other man_ , passed through the children's mind.

The enhanced party spoke with voices and smiles that belied the situation. The infected moved away from the darkness that had hidden him so well. A test, could the humans save themselves from the power of the infected? It was a game to the non-human duo.

The infected was finally able to confront the redhead he hated so much. The human redhead was skilled and strong, but the infected had more power and no ability to feel pain. The infected received more damage but the redhead could grow tied. _I'll kill him like this_. The infected had feed on fresh blood for days excretion could not tire him.

The pair of comrades disappeared. Then the fight became one sided, for the infected had no skill and could not land another blow. Not without the helpful directions from the vampire that had linked with his mind.

The human trio planed their escape and acted quickly. The redhead blocked the infected as the glasses boy ran to help the girl to safety. The infected with evident displeasure followed an order to retreat. With visible hesitation he answered the call. Killing the redhead was not worth the wrath of the non-human pair.

The duo had decided they did not want trouble caused here, any reason or explanation forgone. Just, _don't cause trouble_. The humans he wanted were to be left alone, all pray was to be left unharmed. The infected made his way to the local blood bank; he would not starve to death.

.

.

At the blood bank the following night,

The vampire had disconnected the mind link. The infected remained unaware that the force behind the calls was gone. He had taken a white coat as a disguise and knocked all the staff unconscious. He was sipping hungrily at the available blood packs, unsatisfying but food.

A voice came from behind him. Shocking the infected to turn around with no awareness of what the movement revealed. The voice belonged to a man wearing a fur lined trench coat, cigarette in hand. Beside him was a hot babe of a woman dressed revealingly in black and blue. The monster man spoke words cajoling, existence changing. Then the monster man moved as the infected smirked, _not human any more._ The monster man moved too fast for the infected to follow.

He had the infected lifted with one had grip almost a choke before an eye could blink. The infected realised the power difference between them. When questions were asked he answered, then he was left intimidated but free to act.

Slaughter, upon the dreaming night personnel the infected feed. Messy as he wished to be, there was plenty to eat. He tested just how fast he could move between the pray, faster than a human could. While the infected went wild the monster man and hot woman work lazily out of the hospital. The monster man found the blood loss amusing he laughed the whole way out. The hot woman simply watched without a flicker of an eye, no sign of discomfort.

.

As time went by,

The monster man, who was stronger than the wolf and vampire combined, kept deferring to the hot babe Mary. As the infected followed them, he discovered the monster was called Jake. The infected also discovered looking Jake in the eyes was a fast rout to knock out. Feeding on more than one person a day helped him think with sound mind.

Power was the name of authority and privilege in the lives of these creatures. Being useful meant staying alive.

.

He showed them to the redhead prays house,

Jake had no patience, he saw this work beneath him. The first time they went, the infected watched with shock as a passing blond human turn out to be a match for the monster man. The second time the infected searched two thirds of the apartment while he complained to Mary. Nothing found showed hint of recent use. The infected had no reluctance to breaking items to see within. The house was left a mess.

.

The infected assisted Mary,

He walked down the same path he had once led the comrades down, his reflection had turned slightly blue, the metal elevators revealed to him. He entered the room that once held a coffin, the item the duo wanted, the item that started everything. Faked fear when the black market merchants found him, the item long gone. Mary easily killed all but one. _The genuine fear on their faces_! He pleased said not a word when sent away, there was always hunting.

.

They wanted to call the pray back,

The infected was too pleased at hunting his pray again to turn when the vampire started questioning Jake. His eyes landed upon the three that had gotten away. Growling he alerted the monster to the humans passing.

The pray were taken to the basement of an abandoned building. Silently he reminded the monster he had issues with the red head. They could fight again, the infected fared even worse this time. The human had realised his opponent was strange. The redhead attacked aiming for bones and joints, sought to seal movements not render unconscious. The infected would not stay unconscious.

Then Jake stepped in his hit could and did knock out the infected. He remained as such while the vampire rescued the children and made the hallway collapse. As the Union agents arrived and discovered him, he had just woken up.

.

In the Lab,

Everything that could be white was the scents clinical and terrible. The infected had proven useful when he spoke. The scientist decided to enhance him. _I will be stronger._ The infected was moved to the main lab where he floated in the green liquid as the white coats gave him strength. The change was too fast the infected blacked out again.

.

In the Lab, power,

Wakening the first thing the infected registered was bullet holes healing on its back. The liquid he lay in was across the ground. Then the light that caused no pain or irritation to his eyes. He was now powerful and there was a nicely trained assault troupe to test it against. It was too easy the bomb only slowed him down; the thick doors were so much paper. I'm so strong. Then he discovered the whips of bone that formed in his back, it was fun exhilarating to discover what he could do. The pray died.

The wolf came along with the Noblesse, the infected decided to play with the wolf puppy. He kept his attacks slow enough for the puppy to doge after riling him about his comrade. _I would very much like to kill him too_. When that creased to be fun the infected stoped holding back. He could not resist one more chance to speak down at the wolf after what his partner had done to him. _All easy kills_ , he believed with reference that included the Noblesse.

Then the power of blood started to gather, more than the infected possessed, then stopped. The Noblesse spoke to the wolf, showed him his full power. _That wolf puppy has power?_ The form the wolf had taken was indeed powerful. The infected only had a second to look before the wolf appeared behind him faster than its enhanced eyes could follow.

The full powered wolf killed the enhanced infected with ease. The powerful blond human appeared. Words were passed around and the three left. _All is as it should be._ The Noblesse led the way out of the halls emptied of living people. Behind him walked the wolf and his butler, stride confident. The sound of three footsteps echoed back from the walls.

* * *

The importance of the infected.

He is the porter of the black market group that stole the Noblesse' Sanctuary form the union subcontractor. **He brought the coffin to South Korea**.

Now if the M2's had followed union SOP and disposed of him after the first scene we would have a very different story. He attacked Yuna which brought Shinwoo running. So Rai meets Yuna and all four of them become 'witnesses' to union activity. Why the M2's call them out and give them a chance to 'save' themselves, for fun because they know the children didn't see anything important. Still union SOP is to kill them. **He caused the M-2's to meet Franken and Rai.**

The infected existence is a problem to the M2's the moment Mary and Jake arrive. Then he reveals many things, the existence of children witnesses, the location of Shinwoos house. He is the reason Franken has contact with Mary and Jake. **He is the reason Combell knows about Franken at all**. They wouldn't need to go base raiding if they were still under cover. There could have been no action scenes in season one.

The slaughter at the blood bank hospital is the reason Seria and Regis come to South Korea. **He is the reason we have young nobles**. Those nobles confusion about Franken and Rai is what brings in Gejutal **and the Lukedona arc**.

That the infected can speak is a sign that M-24's powers had evolved. Why Combell guesses M-21's have to. He is the reason M' is on an assignment instead of a traitor, which is why DA-5 pick M' up instead of killing him. Which is what brings DA to the houses attention. Not Sharks to the children sadly. So likely a good thing there. The links of cause and effect go on and on. Still, **I see him as the reason we have a _household_ that contains more then _two_ people.**

Otherwise Rai and Franken would be sipping tea and eating cookies until Shark went after the children Takeo meet. The first season of noblesse can almost be accredited to that idiot! The butterfly effect is still clear in the second and third. It's possible these things could have happened without him, but it is far less likely. This empathy wouldn't leave me. So a horror fic for the infected, may he have no more!

Can I blame more on him? Sadly no DA would be F****d for harming the children which means Aris and then the 12th w/KSA. - Sim


	2. Extra

In the mind of the infected,

An additional perspective, dedicated to an-earl.

* * *

In the lab, Power

I fully woke to the sensation of skin and muscle healing incredibly fast. It was vaguely itchy with a strange kind of heat. I released a breath, the stupid humans had tried to kill me with mere bullets. Not that my memories were clear but bullets? Those didn't faze me when I stained the hospital red. The number and placement of the bullets stoped me temporally.

An authorities voice ordered the others humans I could smell to put me down. I had only moved to raise myself from the floor, exhaling the stale tank air. They would shoot me for that? I'll kill them all. The scientist spoke up, an agreement to their deaths. He called me success and revealed the voice that gave orders was responsible for my awakened state. I should thank him by letting him die last, yes. He will hate that.

Lt. Simon the scientist called him; I stood up pleased. Yes letting him die alone would be my thanks. Since the enhancement experiment was a success it will be easy. I smiled as growl emerged from my throat from habit.

More bullets slowed me as the humans rushed out an industrial strength door and closed it behind them. All of them sending in a grenade, for good measure. That hurt, it pissed me off. When the itchy heat had healed me enough to move, I wreaked the door. It was easier then I had expected, good. I shall kill the humans who pissed me off.

I slammed into the door to little effect. I heard it through all that metal, the Lt. order all the humans to come here. Fun, for the pray to come toward me. Making dents would take forever so following a memory of crimson blood. I listened to my new body let it tell me all the ways it was not human, how changed it was.

With an irritated snarl I pulled the bone whips from my spine. Holding them at the ready I punched through the door then pulled it wider. Bullets zipped toward me in slow motion, the bone whips deflected them before they were close. I heard my pray cussing, yessss.

It was time to go hunting.

* * *

Most of the time the infected was ether mind controlled or stupid from the brain damage gained by being an infected human that had minimal blood for 20hrs. So this is part of the short time he could think clearly, as an infected. Not interested in being happy about any more gore so it stops here.

The entire story was originally done in 1st person but I couldn't write it. So the perspective changed and you have the current story.

I did some research recently and it seems the infected had a name. He was originally a part of a four person illegal transport group hired by the real thieves to transport good without knowing who it was stolen from; The infected's human name is Wilson.


End file.
